Uzumaki Family Drabble
by NaradaKarias
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek keseharian keluarga Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

**Well Naruto punyanya Paman Masashi Kisimoto. Fanfiction ini berkisar Naruto dengan Boruto. Maaf kalok jauh dari anime atau manganya. ini fanfic pertama saya jadi harap maklum.**

" Hei, ayah kenapa kau menolongnya? Bukankah ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik?"

Boruto kecil dengan polos menanyakan kejadian yang ada dihadapannya ini. Saat ini ia dengan Ayah yang ia kagumi berada di sebuah kota yang lumayan jauh dari konoha. Tak berselang lama mereka datang, terjadi kerusuhan di tempat yang mereka datangi. Kerusuhan itu diawali karena seseorang ingin mengambil barang beharga dari sebuah toko yang kelihatan mewah itu. Sayangnya, nasib sial menimpa orang itu ataukah nasib baik? Orang itu tertangkap oleh penjaga toko mewah lalu berteriak dengan lantang bahwa ada seorang pencuri yang mengambil barang mewah dari toko majikannyaitu. Tentu saja semua orang berkerumun mencaci maki seseorang yang dikatakan pencuri itu. Boruto tanpa sadar melihat kerumunan tersebut termasuk Ayahnya yang ia genggam erat, ia tidak mau tersesat ditempat yang ia tidak kenal. Ayahnya menanggapi kerumunan tersebut dengan cepat menghentikan caci maki sekelompok orang tersebut terhadap si pelaku pencuri. Boruto tidak mengerti apa yang ayahnya katakan kepada gerombolan orang tadinya memukuli orang itu. Yang ia tahu ayahnya kembali dengan senyum 'pepsoden'nya well senyum iklannya, dan orang – orang yang menggerombol itu silih berkurang lalu menghilang. Tanpa persetujuan Boruto ayahnya telah menggendong dirinya menjauh dari tempat itu kesebuah penginapan yang sederhana.

"Hm? Bagaimana menurutmu Boruto? Apakah orang itu bersalah?"

Naruto menanyakan kembali pertanyaannya ke Boruto. Senang sekali rasanya membuat anak laki - lakinya ini kebingungan, oh lucunya.

"Menurutku orang itu sudah mencuri. Jadi dia bersalah"

Dengan percaya Boruto menjawab seperti ia menemukan sebuah harta karun. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya ini.

"Apakah kamu tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi disana? orang yang ayah tadi datangi adalah orang yang menginginkan jamnya diganti dengan yang baru karena dia baru saja membelinya ditoko yang menurutmu mewah tadi"

Naruto menjelaskan dengan perlahan agar otak Boruto dapat menangkap apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Jadi aku salah jawab begitu?"

Wajah cemberut muncul diwajah imut Boruto, ia tidak terima karena jawabannya salah. melihat ini Naruto berusaha meredakan amarah yang mulai muncul diekspresi muka Boruto.

"Ingat baik - baik apa yang ayah katakan saat ini, kita tidak bisa menilai orang dengan rupanya kita harus menilai orang dengan keseluruhan. Mengerti?"

Naruto mengacak - acak pelan rambut Boruto yang warnanya sebanding dengan Naruto. Boruto kecil tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh ayahnya itu hanya bisa menatap heran kearah Naruto.


	2. Foto

Foto

"Mama... sedang apa?"

Mata Himawari mengikuti gerak – gerik sang bunda tercinta. Senyum lembut terukir di wajah Hinata, kagum atas sikap perhatian sang anak perempuannya ini. Memegang erat sebuah figura foto, Hinata memberi isyarat agar Himawari mendekatinya. Himawari hanya menuruti apa yang ibunya inginkan.

"Ne...Himawari-chan foto ini sebaiknya kita taruh mana ya?"

Hinata meminta pendapat sang bungsu, jujur Hinata bingung harus meletakkan foto ini dimana. Himawari bertambah bingung, foto apa yang membuat bunda khawatir sampai – sampai menanyakan kepadanya.

"Himawari ingin tahu, figura itu berisi foto siapa?"

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi penasaran yang terdapat dimuka Himawari. Dibalikkan figura yang sebelumnya tertutupi oleh baju Hinata menampakkan foto Naruto menjadi Hokage, hari yang sangat bermakna bagi Naruto dan Dirinya. Akhirnya cita – cita yang diimpikan suaminya itu tercapai, bagi Hinata itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Naruto telah membahagiakannya memberi dua permata dihidup Hinata yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Himawari ber-oh ria mengenali foto yang tidak lama diambil itu.

"Wah..itu foto Papa jadi Hokagekan? Bagus sekali Ma. Hima mau pegang boleh tidak?"

Himawari ragu – ragu bertanya, takut Mama yang ia sayangi ini tidak membolehkannya memegang figura itu. Hinata dengan perlahan menurunkan tingginya setinggi tubuh mungil Himawari.

"Nih, Hima-chan tapi hati – hati ya. Figuranya mudah rusak kalau Himawari tidak berhati – hati"

Sentil Hinata keujung hidung Himawari. Senang langsung merambah keseluruh tubuh Himawari. Dengan riang Himawari membawa figura berfoto itu keruang tengah, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih memikirkan tempat yang pas untuk Foto itu.

"Tadaima"

Suara pelan dari pintu depan membuat Hinata segera menuju kesumber suara, melupakan sejenak kegiatan yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Okairimashita"

Hinata menjawab saat melihat Boruto berada di depan sedang melepas alas kakinya. Boruto tersenyum simpul melihat ibunya.

"Bagaimana harimu Boruto?"

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menarik"

Boruto menjawab dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Hinata mencubit pipi Boruto yang kelewat imut itu.

"Mama? Fotonya mau ditaruh di mana?"

Himawari mendekati Hinata, lalu melihat Boruto di depannya. Seperti biasa Himawari akan berlari dan melemparkan dirinya menyerupai bola meriam.

"Ouch... Hima sakit"

Boruto jatuh menyender ke dinding. Memegangi kepalanya yang sakit terbentur mengenai sang dinding. Merasa kasihan, Hinata menolong Boruto yang terkena pelukan maut sang adik.

"Hima-chan, kasihan kakak. Hima-chan kan sudah besar jadi Hima-chan harus mengurangi larinya ya? Kasihan Onii-chan yang selalu membentur sesuatu setiap kali Hima-chan memeluk"

Nasihat Hinata yang lembut didengarkan kakak beradik itu. Hima melihat kakaknya dengan malu atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Boruto tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan adiknya yang imut.

"Ibu sedang apa? Kenapa ibu keliatan bingung?"

Boruto berdiri melihat ekspresi bunda cantiknya yang bingung. Hinata sangat senang kedua anaknya ini sangat perhatian kepadanya. Ketiganya berjalan ke ruang tengah dan Boruto tak sengaja melihat foto sang ayah menjadi hokage.

"Ah.. pasti foto itu yang membuat ibu bingung. Hm?"

Boruto melirik ke arah ibunya yang mulai tersipu malu. Entah kenapa setiap kali ibu dan ayahnya bertemu selalu saja bersikap seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah, membuat heran Boruto saja.

"Iya. Enaknya ditaruh dimana ya, Boruto?"

Melihat disekitar dinding rumah untuk mencari tempat yang sesuai meletakkan foto itu. Boruto ikut membantu mencari tempat yang bagus sedang sang adik asik sekali membersihkan figura yang tidak tampak kotor itu.

"Mama.. mama ditaruh disitu aja"

Jari kecil Himawari menunjuk ke arah dinding yang di bawahnya terdapat deretan foto – foto yang memiliki sejarahnya masing – masing.

"Woah. Ide yang bagus Hima"

Tak terpikirkan di pikiran Hinata dan Boruto bahwa ada satu tempat yang paling cocok untuk menaruh foto itu. Tanpa disuruh Boruto segera saja mengambil palu dan paku. Hinata memekirkan posisi yang pas. Himawari dengan senang hati membantu sang mama. Tak lama bingkai foto telah tertancap di dinding dengan sangat indah.

"Aku pulang"

Suara orang yang mereka nanti – nanti telah datang. Boruto dan Himawari berlari kecil menemui sang ayah tercinta sedang Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju mereka.

"Ayah, ayo kami punya kejutan spesial buat ayah"

Kata Hima dan Boruto serempak membuat Naruto terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sang anak, Hinata menyambut Naruto yang dibalas dengan ciuman kecil di dahi. Penasaran Naruto mengikuti jejak kedua anaknya yang meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto di depan.

" Tada!"

Himawari dan Boruto memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang terletak di dinding. Naruto menatap foto itu dengan seyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Ini kejutan yang istimewa untukku. Terima kasih Hinata, Himawari, Boruto kalian adalah permata hatiku"

Dan keluarga uzumaki berpelukan dengan ekspresi bahagia di wajah mereka.


	3. Visit

Visit

Pagi itu Boruto dan Himawari berjalan bersama bengandengan tangan dengan Hinata. Mereka tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan bunda mereka sampai – sampai Boruto dan Himawari harus berjalan sepagi ini.

"Mou... ibu. Kita sebenarnya mau kemana sih?"

Boruto berkata ketika angin pagi berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum tetap menatap arah yang dituju.

"Ayah mana, bunda?"

Mengucek – ngucek matanya Himawari menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak berjalan di sisi mereka.

"Oh, Tou-chan sedang ada tugas keluar desa jadi dia tidak bisa pergi bersama kita"

Hinata berhenti sebentar mengelus wajah mungil Himawari yang disambut dengan ekpresi tanya di matanya.

"Kita mau kesebuah tempat istimewa, jadi ayo Boruto, Himawari semangat"

Dengan senyuman lembut Hinata menyemangati kedua anaknya. Tangannya di angkat bagai menggapai langit. Mendengar ini Himawari seperti terisi energi saat bundanya semangat. Boruto mulai mengangguk kecil merasa ngantuk melanda, ingin sekali rasanya Boruto tertidur di kasurnya yang empuk dan hangat.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok. Boruto... ayo semangat! Lihat Himawari saja semangat"

Kaget saat Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Boruto, membuat matanya terbelalak. Hinata dan Himawari menertawai tingkah lucu sang putra sulung dari keluarga uzumaki ini.

"Kita sudah sampai"

Sebuah tugu terlihat di depan mereka. Hinata melangkah mendekati tugu diikuti oleh Boruto dan Himawari.

"Itu tugu ninjakan Bunda?"

"Untuk apa kita kemari?"

Pertanyaan pun mulai terlontar dari mulut Boruto dan Himawari. Hinata menatap sedih ke tugu yang bertuliskan nama – nama ninja yang telah gugur melindungi desa tercinta ini.

"Boruto, Himawari tahu tidak? Kalau nama Kakek dan Nenek ada di sini loh"

Hinata mengeluarkan bunga yang sedari tadi ia bawa dari keranjang dan meletakannya di depan tugu itu . Boruto dan Himawari tidak mengerti mengapa tiba – tiba Bunda mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang mereka tidak tahu mereka hanya mengikuti gerak – gerik Hinata.

"Wah betulkah?"

Mata – mata berbinar muncul di raut wajah Himawari yang senang mendengarkan sesuatu yang sangat menarik sedang Boruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Selain Hyashi Oji-chan?"

"Iya"

Ingin rasanya Hinata tertawa saat melihat ekspresi tak percaya dari Boruto yang berkebalikan dengan ekpresi senang dari Himawari.

"Kakek adalah salah satu ninja terkuat yang melindungi desa ini. Dia di juluki dengan sebutan Si Kilat Kuning dari Konoha dan mendapat gelar sebagai Yondaime Hokage"

Hinata mulai menceritakan silsilah keluarga dari Naruto ke Boruto dan Himawari. Boruto sangat mendengarkan ini, ia tak percaya bahwa Ayahnya yang selalu ia kira itu bodoh, ternyata memiliki hubungan darah dengan Hokage keempat.

"Berarti Ayah itu anaknya Hokage!?"

Teriak Boruto tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki status sebagai cucu dari Hokage. Hinata terkekeh kecil saat melihat aksi Boruto menenangkan dirinya. Himawari yang tidak mengerti ikut – ikutan tertawa di samping ibunya. Muka Boruto berubah warna menjadi merah, malu telah ditertawai oleh ibu dan adiknya yang kedua kalinya.  
"Tapi dimana Kakek tinggal, Bunda?"

Pertanyaan Himawari membuat wajah sedih Hinata kembali.

"Kakek tinggal bersama Nenek dan Paman di atas sana, di tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari sini"

Jawab Hinata menatap langit yang mulai menampakkan sang surya membuat hangat suasana.

"Bahkan Nenek juga?"

Sambung Boruto saat mendengar kata Nenek bersama dengan Paman di atas langit.

"Iya. Nenek adalah seorang wanita yang sangat kuat. Ia dijuluki Red Habanero, karna rambut panjangnya yang bewarna merah melayang saat ia marah. Dia sangat cantik tapi agak pemarah."

Berkata pelan Hinata mendekati Himawari yang sepertinya mulai menangis.  
"N-nama mereka?"  
"Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina"

Mulut Hinata dengan cepat meneyebut nama kedua orang yang sangat penting di hidup Naruto.

"M-mengapa mereka tidak b-berada di sini bersam-ma kita, Bunda? Apa k-kita berbuat sesuat-tu yang membuat Kakek d-dan Nenek meninggalkan kita?"

Tanya Himawari di sela – sela tangisnya. Perlahan Hinata menggendong tubuh mungil Himawari yang kini menangis tanpa disadarinya ia pun mulai meneteskan air mata. Boruto melihat Ibu dan Adiknya menangis hanya bisa menunduk dan mengusap matanya.

"Pada saat itu setelah Ayah lahir, Kakek dan Nenek harus melindungi Ayah yang masih bayi. Maka dari itu setelah melindungi Ayah, Kakek dan Nenek menuju tempat yang Ibu ceritakan kepada Hima dan Boruto"

"Surga?"  
"Iya"

Himawari meraba nama yang telah disebutkan oleh Hinata, terpampang di tugu itu.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka, Bunda?"

Mata Himawari yang merah bertemu dengan ekspresi sedih Hinata.

"Tentu saja, suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu dengan mereka"

Jawab Hinata dengan seyum yang nampak di wajahnya di susul senyum kecil muncul di muka imut Himawari.

"Ibu membawa kalian kesini untuk mendoakan mereka supaya mereka bahagia di sana dan supaya kalian tahu kalau Ayah sejak kecil telah hidup sendiri dan kesusahan tanpa ada yang menemani. Ayah tidak mungkin bisa seperti ini tanpa bantuan Kakek dan Nenek, maka dari itu kita harus membantu beban Ayah sekecil apapun itu, terutama kamu Boruto"

Hinata melirik putra sulungnya yang mengalihkan wajahnya karena kesal, menarik Boruto kesampingnya untuk ikut berdoa.

"Ayo kita pulang! Matahari sudah mulai meninggi waktunya kalian burdua sarapa"

Ucapan Hinata ditanggapi dengan dua anggukan di sampingnya

'Naruto Kaa- san, Naruto Tou-san, semoga dengan aku membawa permata kecil kami kalian bisa tinggal di sana dengan tenang'

Itulah akhir pemikiran Hinata sebelum ikut berlari bersama dengan kedua buah hatinya.


End file.
